The Gabriel Garza Movie
The Gabriel Garza Movie is a 2002 American animated comedy adventure film based on the CBS / Fox Kids animated television series of the same name. Produced by Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures, it was the second film from Gingo and was directed by Michael Wildshill (in his directorial debut). In the film, Vio has a plan to get rid of Gabriel's family once and for all, so Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Elves, Desiree, Jan, Claire, and their new friend Laura venture out to save Gabriel's family and stop Vio and his minions. The film features the voices of Debi Derryberry, Rob Paulsen, E.G. Daily, Kath Soucie, Billy West, Doug Lawrence, and Charlie Adler, with guest roles from Jodi Benson, Dan Aykroyd, Richard Kind, and John Goodman. The series' creator Geo G. wrote and executive produced the film, but he had a clause in his contract preventing him from directing this film while he directed 2001's Cland Ann: The Movie. Therefore, Wildshill was selected to direct. The film was released on July 31, 2002, and received mixed to negative reviews from critics. It earned over $89 million worldwide on its $60 million budget; despite being a modest box office success, it fell short of Universal's financial expectations; as a result, Gingo abandoned traditional animation in favor of computer animation shortly after the film's release. It is currently Gingo Animation's lowest-grossing film, as well as its lowest-rated film. The film served as the series finale of the original Gabriel Garza series, as no further episodes were made to continue from where it left off; however, the franchise was rebooted in 2011 with a computer-animated film of the same name. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Debi Derryberry as Gabriel Garza * Rob Paulsen as Roge Garza * E.G. Daily as Leno Garza / Claire Jones * Kath Soucie as Cole Garza * Billy West as Loy Garza More coming soon! Production Rumors about a possible Gabriel Garza film started since the beginning of the series. Creator Geo G. wrote a treatment for a Gabriel Garza feature film at Gingo. It was to center on a dilemma for Gabriel, but it was never pitched. However, in 1998, Geo and the rest of the Gingo team began working on a theatrical film based on Gabriel Garza as their first feature film by putting their finances into Script Development. Release The Gabriel Garza Movie was initially scheduled for release on November 16, 2001, but was moved forward to July 31, 2002 to avoid competition with other films released during the Thanksgiving season. Marketing Coming soon! Home media The Gabriel Garza Movie was released by Universal Studios Home Video on VHS and DVD on November 19, 2002. A 3D version of the film was released on Blu-ray 3D on December 9, 2014, along with the other Gabriel Garza films. The films were sold separately in 2016. Music The music for the film was composed and conducted by James L. Venable. The soundtrack to the film was released by Atlantic Records on July 19, 2002. Track listing Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Reception Critical response The Gabriel Garza Movie received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 38%, based on 173 reviews, with an average rating of 4.8/10, making it the first Gingo Animation film to garner a "rotten" certification. The site's consensus reads: "The Gabriel Garza Movie may have the charm and wit of the TV series, but lacks much of what made the original show what it is." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score to reviews from mainstream critics, gave the film an average score of 44 out of 100, based on 31 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Box office Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2002 Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Gabriel Garza Category:The Gabriel Garza Movie Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films